The wolf faunus
by kirito0432
Summary: This is the story of Aaron, he is a proud wolf faunus who's life wasn't always a good as you would think it is. However his life takes a turn for the better when he goes to Beacon and falls in love a girl named Blake. Now him and his team help fight against the grim and an unknown threat. As you read not everything will be revealed but its meant to be that way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: That Girl

Today will be my first day at Beacon, and I couldn't believe that I finally made it here. I knew that I wouldn't have been turned down because I wasn't physically able to pass the tests, I just didn't think that they would believe my history. My name is Aaron Smith and I am what they call a Faunus, basically we are humans that have attributes of animals, however I'm different I have both the ears and tail of a wolf. I sat by myself in the air ship that was carrying me and the other students to Beacon and I looked around at all the other people. There was a girl with black hair and a red hood standing next to a girl with long golden hair, she looked like that one fairy tail the one about that girl and the three Ursa. There was also a boy with armor already on and short yellow hair, he looked like he was about to throw up. The trip seamed to take forever, but finally I felt the ship landing and I could see my new home.

As I stepped off the ship I took a big breath in and I was surprised about how clean the air is. I was always told that the air in the cities smelled like pollution and felt unclean. I grew up in a small village inside the forest area inside of Vale. There we often had to sleep outside because of the hunting and you could see all of the stars at night. Although my parents are not around anymore I was raised by a loving man and wife in the village, they were the ones who pushed me to come here and leave my village. I walk across the courtyard towards the grand hall for the welcoming ceremony, when I hear this loud boom sound from around the corner. I went to go see what happened and that's when I saw her standing there.

She had black hair and she had a little black bow that sat on top of her head. She was standing next to the girl in the red hood that I saw earlier on the ship. The girl with the black bow looked captivating, but there was something off about her. As she started to walk away from the girl with the red hood I rushed to go introduce myself to her. My master always told me to never hesitate, even outside of a battlefield.

"Hey wait!" I said. She stopped and looked at me. "I saw you help that girl over there, which was really nice of you."

"Thanks, I think. If you don't mind me asking, just who are you." She asked looking at me puzzled.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Aaron. What's yours?" I said holding out my hand.

She looks at my hand and the looks at me "Blake." She said.

I put my hand into my pocket and tried to keep the conversation moving." There is something about you Blake, I just can't put my figure on it." As I ponder on what it could be, something smelt weird in the air and it suddenly came to me." You're a Faunus!" I yell out.

She puts her hand over my mouth and shushes me. "Quit you I don't want anyone to know that." She said.

"Okay jeez, I understand why you don't. I promise I won't tell anyone, I know that not everyone is really accepting of Faunus yet. However it's good to know that I'm not the only one here.' I said pulling her hand from my mouth. My eyes lock with hers, her yellow eyes reminding me of the sun during a warm spring day. "You have really pretty eyes." I said.

Her face turns bright red and she turns to walk away. "I have to go" she said fleeing in the other direction. I tried to call her back to apologize but she moved to fast, I think I made her uncomfortable. Before I knew it, I was late for the ceremony. I rushed towards the auditorium hoping that they haven't started yet.

After the ceremony they had use all stay the night in the grand hall. Everyone was spread out in sleeping bags, and everyone was all in separate sleeping bags. I felt really weird because whenever I went camping with the other hunting Faunus in my village, we would just gathered leaves into a pile and all cuddle up together. I'm pretty sure that most of the people here wouldn't even think about cuddling with me or anyone else , it's hard for me to really get to sleep without at least someone else next to me. While looking around the room I see Blake sitting on the opposite side of the room trying to read a book by moonlight. I walk over to her so I could apologize for earlier.

"Hey Blake, I would like to apologize if I made you uncomfortable earlier today." I said.

She looks up from her book and stares at me. "Why must you keep trying to talk to me?" She asked.

"I find you interesting, I think you're really pretty and I want to know more about you." I said.

She blushes a little and closes her book. She huffs and then says" Listen I appreciate the complements, its bin a really long time someone has said something like that to me. I think your interesting too, I've never met a Faunus that doesn't really care about what people think about them." She said. I sit down next to her and we talked for what feels like hours.

"Hey listen, I know this may sound really weird but would you be willing to cuddle up with me. I've gotten so use to sleeping in a big pile, back when I had to go hunting, I slept in a wolfs den and me and the other wolves would sleep in a pile all huddled together," I asked her.

She hesitated, and then she spoke. "Okay but don't get use to this, you know that you won't be able to depending on who you have on your team." She said curling up into her bag.

I curl up next to her and jock around by saying. "Well then, looks like I'll just have to hope that you're on my team." I start to fall asleep when I feel her nuzzle up against my chest, not long after that I fell into a hard sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Team VAKR

When the next day rolls around, they had us divided into groups and then line up at the top of a hill. Unfortunately Blake wasn't part of my group so it looks like there is a less chance of her being on my team. When we got to the hill they told us to stand on these metal plates, while standing on the plates I can see where our evaluation exam will be taking place. A giant forest that looks like it stretches across the horizon, I couldn't be happier. Out of any arena that they could have picked I'm really glad that it's in a place that I could considered my element. As I was taking in the scenery I can hear Professor Ozpin in the background explaining how the exam will go.

"It's simple, in the center of the forest you will find a temple. There you will find relics, you are to grab one and make it back here. Also one other rule, the first person you make eye contact with after you land will be your partner for the rest of your time here at Beacon." He said.

After asking if everyone was ready, I put on my gloves and get ready to be launched into the forest. Suddenly I go whizzing into the, I can feel the wind flying into the back of my skull. I ready the claws on my gloves to grab onto a tree and try to slow down. My main weapon is a pair of gloves that I modified to have retractable claws. I land on the ground and immediately get back into the trees, when your hunting it's better to be up high. I start moving towards the center of the forest when I hear a loud crash just a couple of meters from my current position.

I rush over to investigate when I notice a guy fighting a pack of Beowolves, he had golden hair and fought using a halberd and he also had an orange scarf wrapped around his neck. I noticed that one of the Beowolves was about to attack from behind him. I yelled out to try to get his attention but he didn't hear me, so I leaped from where I was watching and nailed the creature in its skull rendering it incapacitated. I turn around and grabbed his shoulder and yelled out "Hey!"

He turns around and I then noticed that he had ear buds inside his ears. He removes them and ask me "When did you get here?" before I could answer the rest of the creatures started to attack use. Without a second thought we readied ourselves and fought off the creatures.

As the action died down I start to relax when I hear the golden haired kid shout, "Get down and cover your ears!" I do as he says and I then feel a rush of wind go flying past my back. He assures me that it's ok to get up and I look at what happened. I see a beowolf running away and the boy holding a rifle instead of a halberd.

"Holly shit is that your weapon?" I asked.

"Yah I made it myself, it operates my firing a compression blast of air so fast it breaks through the sound barrier, that's why I told you to cover your ears." He explained.

"So would that mean that your semblance is wind based?" I asked.

"Actually its sound based, that's why I had ear buds in. the more I listen the better I fight." He explained. A semblance is a special ability that makes use special, so weather it make use run faster or control the elements not one semblance is the same.

"That's cool." I said. It didn't dawn on use till now but this guy was the first person I made eye contact with and will have to be my partner for the rest of my years at beacon. "Umm, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Aaron." I said holding out my hand.

He shakes my hand and said. "The name is Vladimir, but you can just call me Vlad."

"Ok Vlad, if I remember correctly the middle of the forest should be that way," I said pointing towards the left. He nods his head and fallows behind me. He walked for what feels like hours and we then could see a large temple like thing in the middle of a large meadow with some alters arraigned in a circle. We started to head towards it when a large Nevermore lands right in front of use. We stepped back when we can hear a voice yelling from across the way.

"Oh shit that thing fell hard." I could hear a girl's voice yelling from across the meadow. I then see a girls with black hair and a sniper rifle hanging off her back. She wasn't wearing much armor and it looks like she had packed very light. Following behind her was a giant guy that was as big as two Ursas put together. He carried a sword that looked like it was twice as big as he was, and weighed one-hundred tons. He was clean cut and had a gauntlet that was made of steel on his right arm.

"What the fuck that could have killed use!" I yell at her as she gets closer.

"Well then you should have kept your eyes on the sky rather than being distracted." She snapped at me. She pushes past me to inspect her kill. "Yes I clean shot, check it out Rush I took it out in one shot." I looked over towards the big guy who was giving her a thumbs up. She sighs and says, "Still not talking, oh well I'd prefer a partner who is quiet rather then one who doesn't know how to shut up". She said taking a picture with her school pda and getting up.

"So wait this guy is your partner? Why doesn't he talk?" I asked

"Yes and I don't know if I knew then wouldn't he been talking?" she snapped at me. Before I could responded I hear the sound of crashing trees from behind where we were standing. Suddenly a huge Ursa the size of two trucks comes running towards use. The next thing I knew the guy Rush steps inform of everyone pushing use out of the way. He sticks his arms out and holds the hulking creature at bay.

"Go get the relic." He says to use. The girl looked stunned at first but she then grabs my shirt and pulls me towards the area with the relics. We look at the relics and was confused to see that they looked like chess pieces. I grabbed my and Vlad's piece and rush over the help Rush.

"We need a plan of action. Hey girl do you think you can get a clean kill shot if we give you the opening, but be warned we may only be able to give you maybe five seconds of a window." I explained.

"I only need two seconds." She said reloading her gun. As I get ready to rush down the monster I can hear her say to me. "It's Kim by the way." I look at and she snaps at me. "My Name."

I smile and say back. "Nice to meet you I'm Aaron and this is my partner Vlad." Me and Vlad start running to go aid Rush and I asked Vlad. "So you were wondering what my semblance was?"

He smirks at me knowing that he was going to get his answer. I close my eyes and focused on the task at hand and then I used my gift. I divided my mind body and soul into five separate parts and formed my own wolf pack. My semblance gives me the inherent ability to create up to five clones of myself. However the downside is that for every clone I create my overall speed gets cut in half. These clones minds are still connected to mine, so were still able to attack as a whole person, I basically form my own wolf pact. Rush jumps out of the way allowing use to create the opening that Kim needs. I launch a non-stop barrage of attacks on the creature to keep it from getting its balance until I hear the gun shot of Kim's sniper. In an instant the creature falls dead from taking a clean shot to the skull. After everything I look at Kim and yell out. "So do you want a picture of this one too, or can we run now?" Even though I can't see her I know that she is giving me a really dirty look. She grabs a relic and runs over to use and we run as fast as we can back to the start.

That same day we all gathered to see who would be on our teams, I didn't know how we were going to be sorted into teams but I did know that Vlad was going to be stuck by my side for a good long while. We all gather in the training hall and as I look around I can see Blake in the distance standing with this girl. She had long blonde hair and was ferly average height but if I had to pick a distant feature about her it would be that she had the biggest sets of tits I have ever seen. I tell Vlad that I would be right back and start to walk over towards her. "Hey Blake!" I yell out.

She looks towards me and turns away, however the other girl looks my direction and motions me to come talk to them. "Hey Blake, it's awesome to see you again. Who is this lovely lady next to you?" I ask trying to be playful.

"I'm Yang, I didn't know Blake had friends already in the school." The blonde haired girl said.

"Awe Blake you didn't talk about that awesome wolf Faunus you meet, I'm heart broken." I jokingly say in an over the top tone. "Na, I met Blake before the exams, but there is something else she's not telling." I mockingly say leaning in. I look over and Blake was giving me this look like she was about to rip my head off. Her team mate leans in playing along with the jock and I say in a loud whisper, "Blake and I are really more than friends, we're engaged to each other."

"That's not true" I can hear Blake snapping. I put my hands behind my head and Yang and I start laughing loudly. I look at Blake's face and it was bright red, it made me laugh even harder. Before I could follow up the jock with more jocks the ceremony had started and I went back to go rejoin Vlad, but not before saying good bye to Yang and blowing Blake a kiss. I get back to Vlad and he is just shaking his head at me, I smile and we both stand and wait for our names to be called.

Four by four people's names were called, even Blake's name was called, and then finally mine and Vlad's name was called. Following our names was also Kim's and Rush's names, we all stand at attention as Ozpin addresses use.

"Aaron Smith, Vladimir Wingates, Kim Katerson, and Rush Ranson. You four grabbed the white bishop piece, and so from here on out you will all be known as team VAKR (Valkyrie). This team will be led by, Aaron" He said and then he looks down at me. "I hope that it's okay that your name isn't first in the team name, we just thought that VAKR sounded better."

Containing my excitement I shake my head and say "I wouldn't have it any other way." After the ceremony was finished we were showed to our dorm room. It was a fairly large room but you couldn't tell with the four beds in the room. We each put our stuff down on a bed and I quickly realized that everyone else also didn't come with a whole lot of stuff either. We all look at each other and smile. It's scary that this is the first thing that we all noticed about each other. We all agree that it's time for bed and we lie down in bed for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Everyone Has Their Secrets

I woke up earlier then all my other teammates, I think that just may be from where I grew up. I decided to go and take a walk since I didn't have to be in class till around a little after lunch. We have been in classes for about a couple days now and this is my last class that I have to sit through and my last chance of having Blake in a class with me. I know that to some people that I may be stocking her or that my behavior is really strange and I can deafeningly see that, however I'm just like this because I have never really loved someone like I love her. As I walk around I bump into a very important man. "Oh professor Ozpin, I didn't expect you to be up during this hour." I say.

"Lovely morning we have here, the weather was just too perfect to not take a walk. Would you mind walking with me for a little and if we have time maybe a cup of coffee?" Ozpin asked me,

"No I don't mind at all, but I'd rather have tea then coffee, my master always said that if you have a good cup of tea in the morning that your day will be full of luck and joy. He was right all the time except for one account." I said as we walked towards the coffee shop that was connected to the cafeteria. We both sat there talking about my classes so far and just bullshitted for what felt like hours.

"I want to know more about you Aaron. You left a lot of things blank on your application." Ozpin said putting down his cup

"But I filled everything out sir, I wouldn't be sitting here if I didn't fill everything out correctly." I explained but before I could continue.

"I never said you did, I just mealy said that they were blank or empty as someone would call it. Your information didn't seem to be completely true, especially when it came to your past and where you're from. It's says you're from a small village in Mistral, and that you lived with your parents and was trained be a local war hero to fight. We are just curious because not a lot of people can pass the physical part of the application process without coming from a combat school." Ozpin explains taking another sip of his coffee.

Without realizing it I shoot him a look of determination and say "It's as it says, I was born in Mistral and learned by a local who was a previous war hero. That's all that there is to my story, I lived a very normal life."

Ozpin looks at me and smiles finishes his drink and gets up "Well then I'm glad we were able to clarify that. Just one thing I hope that your team will allow you to be more open, remember that everyone has at least one secret that they won't share with anyone, let's hope when the time comes you decide what that secret will be. It's not healthy to keep all of your secrets to yourself"

Before he walks away I ask him "What's your secret Ozpin?" He stops and poses for a second. He then looks over his shoulder at me.

"Make sure you finish your tea, you wouldn't want to purposely prove your master wrong now do you?" he says and then walks away. A weird feeling came across me, it felt like he was piercing my soul and knew exactly what I was thinking. I shake off that feeling and finished my tea and walked back to my dorm to wake up my team for class.

We arrived early to class, we were one of the first people there but who could have blamed me I just was really excited to get to combat class. I don't know what it is but I feel lot better when I am in the middle of combat, it's like I'm calm state of mind. I was really excited to see Blake walk in the room with her team. Her team consisted of her, Yang, the girl I saw with the red hood and this other girl with white hair and a fancy dress, I think their names are Ruby and Weiss. They sat close to the front with this other team. After a while a woman walked in the middle of this arena that sat in the middle of the room surrounded by a long seating area, the entire room went around in a circle. She spoke with a voice that held a much disciplined tone. "Alright everyone, this class will help you sharpen your fighting skills and techniques. You will be pared up against each other and will fight until one of your auras depletes or one gives up. My name is Glynda and I will be your instructor. So who will be first?" Before anyone else could volunteer I shot my hand up as high as I could. "Alright Mr. Smith. Let's find you a partner or would you like to pick one?" She asked.

"No it doesn't matter to me I just really want to fight and get some exercise in." I say walking into the arena. She looks up and announces a name.

"Weiss Schnee."

I see that girl with the white hair get up from the seats and starts making her way to the arena. When she readies herself in a fighting stance I take a bow towards her. She looks at me with a very puzzling face. "What are you doing?" She asks.

"It's not every day that you get to be able to fight a Schnee, I'm just trying to show my respects. I promise I won't hurt you too much but I make no promises about not tearing your dress, however do know that I'm intending to." I say getting up and putting my gloves on. She gives me a very dirty look and readies herself. Glynda tells use to start and I rush at Weiss as fast as I can, but suddenly I can't move. I look at my feet and notice a weird circle, I look at Weiss and she is moving her hand in a weird way. Suddenly another circle appears behind her and she puts her body and sword in a lunging position, the next thing I knew she was flying at me faster than I could blink. I endure the hit and go flying through the air, I gather myself and get ready to strike back. I laugh softly to myself and smile. Weiss looks at me puzzled.

"What are you smiling about?" She asks me

"I'm just getting really excited. There are a lot of fun and unique powers out there in this world and I would have ever seen them if I had stayed in my village." I say. Weiss looked at me and then her faced went from puzzled to surprise.

"Your eyes!" She said. I have a very weird trait to me for a fanuse, if not having ears and a tail isn't already weird. When I'm in a fight and I get really excited and my engines get revving my eyes will go from normal human eyes to those of a wolf. I activate my semblance cutting myself into thirds and rush at her. She hesitated and that is what exactly what I need, I nail her in the stomach, I might of gone overboard because I was just right over her solar plexuses. I continued up the barrage until her aura was to the point that we had to stop. After I calmed down I reach out my hand to help her up off the ground and apologize for going a little over board. She accepts my apology but refuses my help. The rest of the class was interesting to watch just for the pure excitement of seeing everyone else fight.

After class we all when to the cafeteria to eat and we ran into Team RWBY there. After getting our food we went to go look for a seat. After looking around I hear Yang's voice shouting across the room. I look over to see her waving her hand around and Blake's face buried in her arms, so of course I couldn't pass up the opportunity to poke fun of her. We sit down and there was the same team that was sitting with them. Yang introduces them as Juan, Phyra, Nora and Ren. Juan didn't look like much, I surprised he even made it into Beacon, he had short golden hair. Phyra had long red hair and I remember seeing her fight in combat class she definitely is a worrier. Ren looks very sophisticated and clean cut despite that random streak in his black hair. Nora is really strange, the whole time during dinner she never really stopped asking questions or really shut up. We all ate and laughed and it looked like even Blake was enjoying herself.

After dinner I caught up with Blake and asked her if we could talk. She agreed and I could hear Yang crack a joke about it. I lead her to the fountain and sat down on the edge. "So what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask you out and I wanted to get your actual answer so that's why I didn't do it in front of your team." I said. Her face looked surprised for a moment then she looked like she was in deep thought. "Look I know that I am a little bit of a joker sometimes and I understand that your past may complicate things later on but thanks to my past I think we can really help each other." Before I could continue to talk I feel the sudden sensation of her lips on mine. At first I'm shocked but I collect myself and wrap my arms around her. She pulls away for a second to speak.

"Listen, I really like you and I think that your personality is something I need more have in my life but you have to do one thing for me." She says. "For right now we need to keep this a secret till I know it's safe to be open. I really can't explain everything just yet but you are just going to have to trust me."

"Okay I understand, but you have to do something for me in return." I say.

She gives me a troubled look and says. "Witch is?"

"You have to show me what kind of fanuse you are." I say. She huffs and takes off her bow, inside were little cat ears. I laugh to myself and say. "Well hopefully you being a cat won't complicate things for use." She gives me a dirty look and I lean in for another kiss. After a while of talking and holding each other we said our good byes and went back to our dorm rooms. I return to my room with questions of where I been and just as I was told I kept my little secret. Kim sighs and flops down on her bed.

Months had passed and I and Blake have still been keeping our little secret, but just when life started to become predictable we finally get to go on out first mission as a team. Apparently there is a family in Atles that needs help fighting back some grim. We gather up our things and head out added by our teacher Glynda as our huntsman chaperone. As we are taking off everyone looks excite, all except for Vlad. He looks like he really didn't want to go or that he was scared to go to Atles. "Hey man you okay?" I ask.

"Yah why wouldn't I be" He says smiling but after giving off an acquired laugh his face went back to that worried look.


	4. Chapter 4

**So real quick, as I was writing this chapter I realized that I was basically a cross-over. I didn't put it in the description of the story because they don't really play that big of a role besides adding some backstory to a character and they will play a slightly larger part of later on but its not really a cross over I just kind of wrote them in. Just letting you all know so I don't really get any complaints, I'm just explaining what happened.**

Chapter 4: The devil is a pet and out of his mind

We arrive in Atles and make our way words the meeting point. We arrive at this gate and behind the gate stretched across a long yard with a giant mansion in the distance. Our escort walks up to the gate as we discuss what your mission is. "So what exactly is our mission here?" I ask.

"We were asked by a local resident here to help clear some grim out of the city." Kim explained. "They believe that there is going to be more grim then normal and so they would like the support."

"Wait more than normal?" I ask.

"Yes, the city has always had a grim problem. Although they have been making some strides in wiping them out of the area there is something that keeps creating them. There also has been more than their normal amounts. Vlad what the hell are you looking at?" Kim askes interrupting herself. He huffs and he looked like he was about ready to speak, however we were interrupted by our escort.

"Well that's great. For some reason they won't let us in, I don't know what we're going to do." They complain. We all gather and start to discuss what we're going to do, but out of the corner of my eye I see Vlad walk up to the gate. We can hear him talking to the man on the speaker and then suddenly the gate opened.

"Wait how did you get them to open the gate." Kim asked.

"It's complicated." Vlad said as we all gather our things and started to walk across the long yard. We tried to get clearer information out of him but he just stayed quiet. As we arrived at the house it I was amazed by the size of it. We get to the door and before we could knock, the door swung open. There was a man with black slicked back hair and was wearing a butler outfit. "It's wonderful to see you again young master, but we wish you really called ahead of time so we could better prepared for your guests." He said bowing putting one arm around his stomach, the other behind him and leaning forward bowing towards Vlad.

"I'm sorry Walter, I was not informed that it was you all that called use here until we arrived." Vlad said walking in as we followed behind use. "Is master home or is she on business?" he asked.

"So sir, she is in the study. We weren't expecting you all to meet here till after we meet our new associates at the meeting point in the city. We had known idea that the meeting place was changed to here and that you would be staying here," He explained.

We here our escort explaining from the door. " Yah sorry about that Ozpin thought that since your young master's team was picked he decided that it would be better to make their place of stay here. Now if you all are settled in I will be making my leave. I wish you all good luck." We said our goodbyes and he left. We were supposed to be here for the week and then head back to Beacon. We followed the butler to this room, were there was a desk in the end of the room with bookshelves surrounding it. Sitting behind the deck was an older looking woman with blonde hair and glasses.

"Ah it's good to see you again boy, still getting into trouble these days?" She asks looking up from her papers.

"No mam. I've bin keeping mostly to myself." Vlad looks over his solder and smiles. "Well minus four people" He said laughing. The lady smiles and grabs a cigar from a drawer. Then the butler walks over to her and lights it for her. He then stands at attention and looks over at use.

"May I introduce to you, Miss Arabella Wingates Hellsing." He says.

"Wait did you just say Hellsing!" Kim yells out.

"What is so important about them?" I ask. Kim shoots me a dirty look and before she could answer Miss Arabella interrupted.

"We here at the Hellsing organization specializes in the studying and eliminating of grim here in Atles. Recently there have been more and more grim running around normally we would have no problem but right now due to the number of grim that have appeared we are spread to thinly. So we called apron my old friend Ozpin to help supply use some reinforcements. You will aid two of our top solders in eradicating some naughty grim from the local area. This mission should only take about a week to complete. Now Walter please prepare some rooms for these lovely people. "She asks the butler. He bows to he one more time and we follow him to our rooms.

I sit on my bed and all I can think about was her. I try to call Blake but I didn't really get an answer. I lie down on the bed and try to get some sleep. I'm at Beacon, imp standing next to the fountain. I can see Blake in the distance, I call out to her and she starts to walk my way. Suddenly a pack of wolves attacks and kills her, her blood stained corpse lying on the ground as they start to eat at her flesh. I try to run to help her, but I'm suddenly surrounded by a mob of people and their yelling and shouting at me saying that I killed her. I try to defend myself but I can't talk, I can't form any words out of my mouth at all. They start to stab and try to cut off my tail and ears. I try to scream in pain but nothing comes out, all I can do is endure it. I wake up to the sound of my pda going off, I turn to look at it and its Blake. I hear someone come into the, it's Kim.

"Hey are you all right I heard screaming?" she asked?

"Yah it was just a nightmare. I'm alright you should get some sleep, we will need you at your prime. Can't have you missing any shoots now can we?" I say trying to act like my old self while wiping the sweat off my face. Kim leaves the room shaking her head and I answer my pda. "Hello."

"Hey I'm sorry that I couldn't pick up earlier. Are you alright you are breathing kind of heavily?" She asks me worryingly.

"Yah I'm fine, I was just having a nightmare... So how's everything going?" I ask her.

"It's good, I finished training not too long ago and I was just getting out of the shower." She said.

"Oh really, well I wish I was there I could use one. Plus seeing you naked would make a beautiful bonus." I say jokingly. At first I didn't get an answer, but then I suddenly heard my phone give off the tone for a message.

"You can look at that later." I can hear her say. "So how is the mission going, anything interesting happen?" She asks. We talked for hours and I told her about everything. I kept the stuff about Vlad knowing the people out, it didn't feel right to talk about that considering that I think that it was his secret to keep or tell. After a while we said our goodbyes and I looked at the message. It said "You get one for free, the next time you have to give something in return." And it had a photo attached to it. The photo was of her and her gorgeous naked body. I laugh a little to myself and I close my pda, I turn over to try to get some sleep but something else woke me up again. I went out into the hall to see nothing but pitch black darkness, but in the distance I can see a shadow moving around. I follow it down the hall till I see it go into a door. I peek through the door to see two figures standing in front of Miss Arabella. Suddenly the door swings open and I can see one of the figures standing right in front of me now.

"Well now looks like we have a little snoop hiding in the shadows." I can hear a deep voice say from inside the room.

"It's alright boy you can come in. This boy here is the leader of the team that will be going with you on the mission tomorrow. Aaron was it, may I introduce to you: Savannah Tegra, code name long shot and my old personal friend and personal body guard Anderson Bripton, codename Alucard. She said introducing me to the man and woman standing near me. Savannah looked a lot like Yang but older and with shorter hair. Anderson was a tall man and he looks very menacing, he defiantly lived up to his creepy code name.

"It's good to meet you all, I am..." I say.

"Wait he's a Fanus. You know how I feel about them, they make me uneasy." Anderson inturputs.

"I know, but it'll be all right. You see Aaron as you may know when the white fang first started to protest the public didn't know how to respond. This also included the military and I really don't think that I have to go into detail into what happened after that." Miss Arabella said to me.

"In the early days the military would take some extreme actions to try to disband the protests. Many people were even killed in the protests." I respond.

"Well in some cases other organizations were called in due to the number of protests, this includes our organization. What my associate means by uneasy is that he has killed quite a few of your kind." She explains.

"Its fine mam, I never really cared for the white fang. I always felt like they were just a bunch of privileged fanuses that was just tired of people saying mean things to them, they have no idea what real discrimination is." I explain to her. "If you don't mind me asking, why is his code name Alucard."

She smiles and explains. "If you know the story of Dracula then you should know. It's because when he is out there killing grim he shows no mercy, it's like he is a monster out of a horror story. Now then you need your rest all of you. Have a good night."

"Of course my master. Come boy I will escort you back to your room." Anderson said. I said my goodbyes and walked to my room. Before going back into my room I stopped and turned to face Anderson.

"Hey so why did you call her master?" I ask him. He smiled and without even pausing to think about his answer he said. "Because its I serve her, it's like I'm her salve or obedient dog. I will do as she says with no questions asked." He walks into the shadows down the hall and I enter my room and try to fall asleep for the night.

I wake up to the sound of Kim knocking on my door. I open it and my team enters to get ready for the day. Kim loads her gun and Rush sharpens his sword, I just get my hoodie on and make sure that my gloves didn't need any repairs. We meet up with Miss Arabella standing in front of a helicopter and Anderson and Savannah standing next to her. We said our hellos and got on the helicopter to go to our destination. It took use what felt like hours to get there but when we first got off I took a look around. I see this large city area that looked like it had been abandoned for years. "This place use to be the place to be when you wanted to go party, but then the grim came and well you can guess what happened after that." I hear Anderson say as he walks up next to me. Before we could even set up camp a pack of Beowolves come from around the corner. We ready our weapons and nut Anderson motions use to put them away and he grabs two pistols from his coat. With a blink of an eye all four of them hit the ground.

"For as long as I could remember, he has always been like this. He's a lot like you he loves to fight. He didn't have a very happy past, until Miss Arabella's family took him in. It's true what they say about him he really is a monster on the battle field." Vlad explains. So he had a shitty life too, this got me thinking that if we had the same life then will I turn out like him. I shake the thought from my head because I know that as long as I have Blake I'll be fine. We set up camp and we prepare to start our mission.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry its bin a while since my last chapter but hopefully I will be able to post regularly.**

Chapter 5: white really isn't my color

We finally get back to Beacon after the longest week I have ever experienced. We all head back to our dorm to drop off our stuff and before we all get settled Vlad talks to use. He asks use to keep the fact that he is from the Hellsing home a secret because he doesn't want people to think so highly of him. He doesn't want people treating him like how Weiss gets treated at school, since both homes have the dame kind of nobility. We all agree and we decide to relax since we didn't have to go back to classes for at least a couple days. I went to go take a walk and I bumped into Blake and her team, they were heading into town and asked if me and my team wanted to join them. Kim and Rush were taking the day to relax but Vlad said that he wanted to join to pick up a few new cd's. We all walked around and talked about the up and coming Vytal festival, Weiss really dose seam really excited. As we headed to the docks we could see a whole bunch of ships pulling in, then suddenly from the distance we could hear shouting in the distance.

We rush over to the docks and we can see some security guards yelling at a man with spiky blonde hair. As her ran by I smelt something in the air, I turn and that's when I notice it. I can see this monkey tail hanging out from the back of his jeans. As the guards passed use I can hear Weiss talking, but since I was too focused I could barely hear her.

"Well surprise surprise, another Faunus making trouble for everyone." Weiss said.

"And what is that supposed to mean. " Blake asked angrily.

"Nothing, it's just that I bet he is with the White Fang since he is making so much trouble for those people. The White Fang is always making trouble for everyone." Weiss explains.

"You do know that not all Faunus are with the White Fang right?" I ask.

"Well of course not all of them are. But at least they support them." Weiss says.

"I'm not" I say. Weiss and Blake both look at me with a surprised look on their face.

"You don't support the White Fang?" Blake asks.

"Actually I don't like the White Fang, some would say that I even hate them." I explained.

"How could you hate the White Fang? Their fighting for our freedom and for our rights! They care for the act that we Faunus are tired of being pushed around." Blake stops yelling and she realizes what she just said. Blake stares at me, then looks at her team and then runs away. Yang and her team callout to her and run after her, but I just stay behind with Vlad.

We both head back to our room and chill out for the night. I see Vlad working on his computer with headphones in and Kim and Rush are sitting on their beds inspecting their weapons. Suddenly we hear a knocking on the door. I open the door to see Ruby standing there, she looks like she is out of breath. "Ruby what's the matter?" I ask.

"Blake, she is still missing. Have you seen her?" She asks.

"No not since she ran off earlier. I would have followed her but I felt like I would have just made it worse." I sadly explained.

"Well can you and your team please help us find her?" she asked. I look at my team and they all shake their heads in agreement.

"Yah we will be able to cover more ground with more people looking. Kim, you and Rush will cover the main center area of the city and me and Vlad will go check the back allies." I explain while Kim grabs a pair of night vision goggles from the bag she has underneath her bed.

Vlad and I go to this bar that I know in the most urban part of the city. As we walk in we can hear the loud music booming, the base shaking our bodies as we walk towards the bar area. "Vlad you might want to convent your weapon to rifle mode, its less intimidating that way."

"You might be right." He said. He transforms his weapon and sticks behind me. As we approach the bar I raise my hands in the air in a playful manner.

"Junior, how is it going buddy? Your place seems to be doing well." I yell

"Oh fantastic and here I thought that I had seen the last of you. Whatever you want it's not happening, the last time you came for my help I had some angry people come banging at my door. Whatever you did I had nothing apart of." Junior explains.

"Wait what exactly did you do?" Vlad asks.

"Well I may have had him unofficially allowed me to store some stolen stuff here before. It's okay though I only stole stuff that was nessesry for me to survive long enough to get into Beacon." I Explain. Vlad rolls his eyes and takes a seat at the bar. Vlad and I get a couple of drinks and I look at Junior. "Look I know that you have information about everything that goes on in this town. I need information about what the White Fang is doing next." I ask.

"And why would you want to go looking for them? You never have had the nicest outlook on them." Junior asks.

"I need to find someone who is interested in them. They would want to find them, so I want to find them first. I need to find them first so I can stop them from doing something stupid. I'll pay you for the info." I explain.

"And what makes you sure that I have any information about them?" Junior asks.

"Because I know that you lent your men out to them once, so will you help me or do I have to get violent?" I ask.

"Fine, listen the ship yard, there is a large shipment of dust coming in. they are wanting to take it for their organization. They asked for more of my men but thanks to last time I had to unfortunately turn them down. Such a shame the pay was good, speaking of payment." Junior explains. I slide him a pouch full of money, Junior looks in it and puts it in his inside breast pocket. Vlad and I finish our drinks and we thank Junior for his info. We walk out and we start to head towards the shipping yard.

As we get there I can see Blake holding someone with her sword at their throat. I can hear her yelling at the White Fang members, she seems to be angry with them. " Brothers of the White Fang, why are you working with this human?" She asks them.

"Does it really matter? It finally looks like they truly lost their way." I answer as I put on my gloves, ready to fight. All eyes are on me know and I can feel Blake's eyes staring into my soul. As I walk into clear view of everyone I can hear Blake beside me.

"Why are you here, I didn't ask you to come looking for me" she snaps at me.

"You didn't have too, but your team did ask me to go help look for you so I figured I would do them this solid." I explained.

"Well then if I could explain then maybe we could get this over with and I can go home." The man being held by Blake said. He had short red hair and a bowler hat on, he also wore a white coat and he had a cane in his hand.

Before he could continue Blake moves the sword closer to him. "Silence you, I'm not talking to you." Blake yells.

I jump in snapping at her. "Blake let him speak, I want to know to and once he's done then we can decide what to do with him."

The man laughs. "Well you see kitty cat, me and the White Fang are going in on a kind of deal here, and no matter what you guys do to me that deal will never stop."

I start laughing underneath my breath and I can sense Blake looking at me, however before I could open my mouth a huge airship comes flying in behind use. Blake drops the guy and he escapes on one of the ships while Blake and I fought back White Fang soldiers. We were then joined by the monkey guy who starts helping and then Ruby and another girl comes too. They help use fight off the White Fang and we all sit back to think about what happened. My team rushes over to me to make sure that I'm okay and I can hear Weiss scolding at Blake from across the way. As we were all walking back to the school Blake pulls me aside.

"Listen I'm sorry about running off and not saying anything, I'm really glad that you came looking for me. I'm sure that you have your reasons why you don't like them with their past history and track recorded." She said holding onto my arm.

I sigh and take a breath in before speaking. "It's fine really. Look I never really like talking about my past, it's not a pretty life and I would much rather not relive that, however I will tell you this much. About a couple years ago I was in a lot of trouble in my village and the White fang came to town. The Faunus of my village pleaded for help for not just me but for all the other Faunus that were in trouble. The leader went to go talk to the mayor of our village however instead of releasing use and help fighting for use he took some money that the mayor offered him and looked the other way. I never forgot his face as he looked at me as he ordered his men to leave and that they were going to continue their search else were. That's why I hate the White Fang, because when I needed them the most they turned their back on their own kind."

Blake stares at me as I try to hold back a tear that was forming in my eye, she wipes it off of my cheek, "Is that why you were laughing when you heard that they were working with a human?"

"Yeah it's just like old times." I laugh. Blake hugs my arm tighter as we walk back into the main entrance of the school. "Blake?" She looks up at me. "I love you"

She smiles and goes back to holding my arm. I can hear her whisper "I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ozpin and his constant mysteries

I woke up today with everyone shouting about a food fight that had broken out earlier this morning, apprerantly Blake and her team started fighting Jaune and his team and it just escalated from there. My team headed out to train early before classes started this afternoon, however I stayed in bed because I didn't sleep well last night. I wake up around 10 and get dresses to go get some late breakfast. As I walk towards this tea shop I heard about that is supposed to be ran by an old friend of mine. I walked into the shop and I was greeted by this deer Faunus, she walks up to me and gives me a hug and I hug her back. "It's bin to long, I heard that you were going to Beacon but I never expected you to walk into my store." She says.

"Well when I heard that this deer Faunus had a tea shop I just knew I had to stop by" I said as she and I walked towards a table and we both sit down. "Has anyone else from back in the day come by, or have they just completely cut off contact?" I ask.

"A few here and there. Tukson drops by often, in fact I talked to him the other day he owns a book store down the ways." She said taking a sip of tea.

"Well then I must have to drop by there soon, it'll be nice to see him again. He always did talk about owning his own book store." I said. As we talked more we hear the bell on the door sound, the girl greets him and I turn to see Ozpin. She excuses herself for a second and walks over to him and hands him a thrums of something. He thanks her and looks over at me.

"Well then I never expected you to be here. This is my favorite place in the world, the coffee is unreal. Are you enjoying your drink?" He asks me.

"Yes sir, she is an old friend of mine and so I decided to drop by." I explain.

"Really I love talking to her about her life but I never knew that you shared the same life, that's very interesting." He said. "Listen do you think we could go for a walk, I would like to talk to you about something?" Ozpin asks.

"Ummm I was talking but if it's alright with her I don't see why not." I say as I look over towards the girl I was talking with. She says that its okay and Ozpin and I walked out the store and down the street.

At first we were both silent and when we went down a non-busy ally way he finally broke the silence. "Look I need a favor to ask you. I'm sure you have noticed all of the weird activity that has been going on, well I need you help? I need you to go with another team to help scout out a few places." He explains.

"If you don't mind me asking sir, what are we looking for?" I ask.

"A person, there's two people I need you to find. Well techniqually three people but if you only find the two that's fine. You will need to find them and escort them back to the school, and you can't tell anyone what you are doing. If anyone asks you were scouting out a possible Grim pack." He explains.

"Why me and my team sir. There are good junior and senior teams out there that could handle this kind of mission, what makes use so special?" I ask him trying to fish more information out of him.

"Your history boy, you have the uncanny ability to find people is somewhat unreal. Plus you are good at keeping secret, you still haven't let anyone even your own team mates about that girl you're dating. What's her name Blake?" He asks.

I stare at him pissed off. "How do you know that?" I ask.

"There is nothing that goes on in this school without me knowing. Your special Aaron, I need you for a lot more plans in the future." He says getting off subject.

"So your blackmailing me then, that's a little low for you sir." I say.

"No I'm not, I don't really care about what my students do in their free time. I'm just using that my ability to get information rather easily and how you really can't keep things hidden from me, I know about your past. Don't worry I don't know everything that happened, however I know enough to get a general idea of why you hid it." Ozpin explains.

I give off a big sigh. "Fine Ozpin, will take your mission, however I don't want to be kept in the dark. Just what exactly are we hunting out there?" I ask.

"Very well, I owe you what much. There is a man escorting a woman with a green hood, who needs my help. She ran into trouble on her road and I promised to help her. That's all I can really say for right now. You mission will be to meet them at a specific location and provide them with protection until you make it back to beacon." Ozpin explains to me. "You and your team will meet up with another team and fly out to the extraction point, easy enough."

"Why do we need another team, just how powerful is whatever me and my team defending the target from?" I ask.

"I can tell you that…." Ozpin says.

"I'm not leading my team in blind, that's how you end up getting killed!" I snap at him.

"Listen just know that they were able to take down a huntress and I don't know how many there are or how they did it, that's all I can really say at this time." Ozpin says trying to calm me down.

"Fine when do we fly out?" I ask.

"Two days from now, you will need to gather up team and prepare….." Before he could finish his phone went off and he answered it. After a couple seconds he hangs up." It seems I am needed at the school, we will debrief you all on the ride out. See you in a couple of days." He says as he takes his leave. I stand there for a little to think about what just happened. Why me and just what the hell did I get my team into? I decided to take a walk back to the shop when my friend stops me and asks me to walk with her for a little. She hadn't seen Tukson today and she decided to go take him some coffee and cakes. I fallow her to his shop and as we are walking along I wasn't looking in front of me and bumped into a girl. She had short green hair and dark skin, the guy she had with her had silver hair and looked disinterested. I apologize and went on walking and she said that it's no problem. We finally got to the shop when we noticed that the lights in his shop had been turned down and the door was still left slightly open. I tell her to stay here and I walked in the store. The place was a wreck like a fight just had broken out a little while ago and then I saw Tukson lying on the ground. I call out to him and he didn't move so I went over to where he was lying and checked his pules, nothing he was gone from this world. I smelt for anything that seamed weird and I could smell the scents on two other people that were really distant, but I can't follow them the scents were all over outside and I couldn't get a strict trail. We call the police and tell them what happened.


End file.
